Mercer Family Collection
by allybones09
Summary: A collection to do with the Mercer family ; BobbyJackAngelJerryEvelyn NO SLASHERS. This is NOT a continuous type of story; it's one-shots compiled together, and requests are taken! More inside! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Nastiol Mercers&OCs

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ THIS:

**Okay, before you start reading, I hope you've read the summary. If you have, great! If not, please read this.  
This is NOT a continuous fanfiction about the same thing. This is just a collection of different stories, of different times and characters. New characters will appear in certain chapters, and some maybe just a solo character. The age gaps will keep changing in every chapter, and the period of time as well. Jack could be 18 years old in one, and in the next, he could be 13 years old!  
**

**It depends entirely on you! You send in the reviews and requests, and I will do my best to write it the way you want it. I take ANY requests EXCEPT for slashers. That is an entirely different thing.**

Any questions, leave it in the review or send me a message! For now, enjoy the story!

**ONE SHOT.**

**Jack gets into trouble, Bobby's there for him. Contains some violence, and language. Brotherly stuff. No SLASH.  
Bobby is 18 years old. Jack is 14. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Get him"  
"Charge!!"

Jack picked up his pace and ran. He's never ran faster than this. He ran so fast he thought his heart would just leap out of his chest. It was beating fast. It was beating out of fear, worry and he felt tired. It was cold too. Winter. He felt a snowball bashed up against his back, and he tripped over his feet. He heard their laughter from behind, and they were getting closer.

"Look at him! The little weasel!"

A few more turns, Jack panted. A few more turns and he'll be at the Mercer's house. He didn't dare call it home just yet... Just as he turned a corner, BAM.

A high pitched laugh was heard and Jack was pushed down to the ground. He sat on his bum, looking up at Kerra Nastiol. Just like her name, she was nasty. She was in his class, of course. When he went to school today - his first day -, he was directed to go to the class. He took one step into the class, and the first thing that happened was that piece of crunched up paper ball was thrown at his feet. The class had laughed, and the teacher shot them all a sharp look.

"Class," she had said, "this is the new student, Jack Mercer." "Mercer? That family of freaks?" that came from Kerra Nastiol. Jack didn't like her the minute she said that. She was a half Spanish, half Mexican little girl who smiled sneeringly at him.

The day passed by with her and her gang of friends tossing things at him, calling him names and such.

"Jack Mercer," she spat down at him, "How old are you?" Jack didn't answer. He just looked up at her, eyes widened in fear. "Answer me!" she said dangerously.  
"Fourteen"  
"How cute. I'm fourteen myself," she grinned, and snapped her fingers. Two big boys came over and started hitting him over and over again with planks of wood. Jack didn't cry out. He just closed his eyes and winced, his expression pained. "Cry, you little whatsit!" Kerra growled. Jack slightly opened his eyes and saw a huge shadow looming over him. He closed his eyes and whimpered very softly. Kerra giggled, "Wimp."

The next thing Jack heard was a slapping sound, followed by a thud. He opened his eyes and squinted at the sight before him. There was Bobby, his mouth twisted into an ugly shape. His nostrils flared, his fists were clenched and his body was in a stance. "Picking on my kid brother, little girl?" Kerra was on the ground, her face flushed and Jack saw fear in her eyes. "Bobby, I-I'm s-sorry. I did-didn't know h-he was yo-your broth-brother," she stuttered, trying to crawl backwards away from Bobby. Bobby grunted and grinned menacingly, "You should know better than to bully kids, Kerra." He held out a hand and she hesitantly took it. She stood up and within a few seconds, she was on the ground again, flinching in pain. Bobby had punched her in the face. Her nose was becoming bloody as well.

"Anyone of you who dares to mess with Jack, will answer to me," he slowly said. His eyes challenging everyone around him. The two boys had dropped their planks and ran away. Everyone else broke out of their trance, and Kerra was helped up by a girl. They then all disappeared.

Bobby sighed and walked towards Jack.  
"Need a hand"  
Jack nodded, feeling a burning pain in his stomach. Bobby extended a hand, and Jack limped home with Bobby guiding his every step. There was dried blood on the side of his mouth, a black eye and several bruises on his body. Jerry shook his head when he saw Jack. Evelyn was shocked and rushed to his aid.

The brothers helped clean him up while Evelyn made him dinner, and when they were done, Jack felt much better. He stuffed the food into his mouth hungrily and felt so content after.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Bobby tapped his fingers to the song on the radio on the steering wheel.  
Jack stared out the window, counting the number of cars they passed by.

"How are you feeling, chump?" Bobby asked out of nowhere.  
"Alright."

Silence.

"Why did you hit her, Bobby?"  
Bobby gave him a look of disbelief. "Because she hurt you."

"She's a girl..."  
Bobby laughed, and grinned, "Fairy Jack"  
"What"  
"Fairy Jack. That's your new nickname."  
Jack rolled his eyes. Jack's school then came into view.

"Jack," Bobby grabbed his arm before he stepped out of the car, "I hit her because I believe that no one shouldn't be hit unless deserved to. Even if it was a female. She deserved it, and it wasn't that bad of a punch. She hurt you far worse. You're my brother. I won't stand for that." Jack nodded, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

"See you later, Fairy." Bobby chuckled and pulled away.  
Jack smiled, shaking his head. _Bobby's so Bobby_, he said to himself as he walked up the school compound.

**I hope you liked the story. :D  
**

**OH, and may I stress that it is very important for you to read the Author's Notes? They will give you explanations, and more information on what I intend to accomplish. Remember to always read the first author note, before the story, and after the story.  
I promise, they won't be SUPER long or hard to read! **

**Review! Request! Keep me entertain! And remember to put in details. I will go about my own way if no details are given.  
Simple details such as **

**Characters Involved:  
Ages:  
What's the Storyline:  
What kind of ending do you want:  
**

**That's basically it! And just to save me the trouble of not worrying whether you want this or that or not, please write something like "Feel free to do whatever you like, as long as it involved yadayadayadayada and blablabla. Thank you for reading this!**

**I promise future author notes will be shorter. :)**


	2. PromisesHe's A Keeper! Bobby&Jack&OC

**Okay, this is the Second Short One-Shot in this collection!**

**Feel free to leave requests, and reviews too! Any requests except for Slashers for this collection. If you want a Slash story, request in the review as well, but it will be in a different story, and not included in this collection. Add me to your Author Alerts if you want new stories containing slashes, brutality, etc. **

**I will do my best to write it the way you wish for it to be written, and I don't mind helping out either! Enjoy this one-shot!**

**Promises; He's A Keeper**

"Promise me something," she had whispered to him as she laid there on the hospital bed, looking sick and all worn out. He nodded, his eyes brimming with tears, "Anything". She smiled weakly and reached for his hand. He took hers in his, and kissed the top of it.

"Do you remember back then, when we were kids?" she muttered, her beautiful green eyes becoming distant. He nodded again, rubbing small soothing circles on her palm. "Do you remember how we hated each other when we first saw each other? How you would always throw cake in my face, push me into the mud and threaten to flush my goldfish down the toilet? I'd burst out crying every time you did, and then you'd tell me it would swim its way out through the drain and into the sea, like that fish did in that fish movie..." She laughed lightly and coughed a little.

He tried to smile for her, and nodded.

"Then in high school, you would always avoid me and ignore me. You'd let your stupid high school friends laugh at me because of the way I dressed and the music I listened to. You never did join them though, and when they started becoming physical, you'd always step in and you were always there for me..."

A tear slid down her cheek, as she smiled sadly, thinking back into the past.

"There was that time too, when we had graduated and went out for a party at this guy's house. He had invited everyone, and I wouldn't have gone if I had known there was going to be alcohol. You disappeared, and someone forced drinks down my throat. I started liking the taste of it and drank more. Next thing I know, some guy was on top of me on a bed and you were there to stop him before anything happened..."

"Let's not talk about this," he choked. His voice was trembling, and his body was shaking pretty hard. She could tell he was trying not to sob. She reached out to touch his cheek, and he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes. His body started shaking harder and he inhaled her sweet smell as she leaned forehead to kiss his cheek. "This can't be happening!" he cried, finally letting the tears go. "You can't leave me, Angela! You can't do this to me." She sat there, quiet, watching him. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you and done in front of you, I'm sorry I never listened to you, and I'm sorry I can't give you everything you deserve. I love you..." That last sentence came out as a whisper.

Angela felt her eyes water up again and she nodded, biting her lip. "It's not your fault. I don't expect you to give me everything I want, and I don't want everything. I just want you to promise me something..."

* * *

Ten year old Jack Mercer couldn't sleep that night. He had been squirming in bed, turning and twisting in bed, unable to get a good night's sleep. He was frightened. The wind was howling terribly outside, and it was so very dark. He couldn't see the moon, and shadows that belonged to the tree branches outside looked terrifying as they danced on the walls of the room. He could hear the soft pitter-pat of the rain against the window, and the tapping of branches against it as well. He shut his eyes tight, wishing he could fall asleep soon. Then he heard...

* * *

"Promise you what, Angela?" he choked as he rubbed her hands in his. They were beginning to feel cool and dry. Her lips were becoming a little pale and so were her cheeks, which were usually a flush of light pink. Her eyes were becoming droopy and he saw that she was slowly slipping away. "Angela?" her name escaped his chapped lips as a whisper. He felt for her pulse on her wrist, and it was very faint. "Angela?" he whispered a little louder again this time.  
"Promise me..." she whispered very softly that he had to strained his ears to hear her. "Promise you what, Angela? What?" he said, tightening his grip on her.

Her hands went limp in his. Her head rolled to a side.  
Her beautiful green eyes were hidden by her eyelids. Her chest didn't rise again.

"No! Angela!" he shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Wake up, Angela! Fight! You can do this! Angela, come on!" he shook her, tears furiously streamming down his cheeks. "Angela! Please! Wake up!" he sobbed.  
"What's all the noise?" a young nurse walked in with a clipboard by her side, a frown visible on her petite face.  
"Angela!" he ignored the unwanted visitor.  
The young nurse came closer and saw her on the bed, lifeless, and a young man shaking her vigorously. She ran to get the doctor and security guards.

* * *

He heard a howl coming from down the hall. It wasn't very loud, but it wasn't exactly soft either. "Oh God, no"  
There it was again. He forced himself to get out of bed and to go investigate what that sound was. He clutched his little piece of blanket tightly and walked... He came to the door and could hear faint whimpering coming from inside.

"Get off me! Angela!" Two security guards grabbed tightly onto his arms and seperated his legs. "Hey man, shut the fuck up! I'm sorry for your loss man, but there are other hospital patients here as well!" He quieten down, but he was still sobbing. "Angela! Wake up, baby, please wake up," he begged, blinded by his tears. He saw a blur of people in white uniform closing in on the bed, and there was a flash of light, and he felt his knee buckle. He saw nothing but darkness after.

"NO!!"

He grabbed the hand that had tugged at his shirt and pushed the person onto the floor. He opened his eyes to find a small boy lying on the floor, trembling. Jack was looking up at him with big, frightened eyes.

"Bobby?" his voice came out small. "Jack, boy, I'm sorry man... I just had a bad dream." A bad dream about his best friend who had passed away a year ago and also the young lady who had thawed Bobby Mercer's cold heart. He never found out what she had wanted though... He had expected the boy to run away, scampering back to his room at the end of the hallway and to lock it, and snuggle back into bed. Bobby weakly motioned for him to go away, "Go back to bed, Jack. Sorry I woke you up." Bobby turned away and lied on his side. He heard feet shuffling and felt a small hand touching his shoulder, "I can't sleep Bobby."

"What do you want me to do then, Jack"  
"Tell me a story?"  
"Bug off, I'm tired." Bobby regretted those words. They had just slipped out of his mouth. Moonlight washed over Jack's face and he saw Jack in a completely different light. He saw Jack as a little boy who had no one to talk to or lean to for comfort. He was a little boy who had no home, no family. He was just 10 years old. Bobby was eight years older than him... Jack was his baby brother now. Jack had been living with them for a week now. There was a reason why he was here. Something about him that got Bobby curious to know more about him.

Jack turned away and slowly walked towards the door. "Oi, squirt. Get back here." Jack was surprised and turned back, facing Bobby. Bobby had sat up in bed, and tapped the space next to him. "Wanna know why everyone fears Bobby Mercer, kid?" Jack nodded.  
Bobby smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Alright, kiddo. Listen up, and enjoy."

They stayed up till sunrise, and by that time, Jack had fallen asleep on Bobby's lap. Bobby smiled at the sight of the little ruffled boy and carried him so he could position Jack properly on the bed. Bobby went down after showering and brushing his teeth. "Morning Ma," Bobby greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, Bobby." Evelyn smiled at him warmly. Bobby took out a box of cereal, a bowl and took a spoon out from the drawer by the sink. He poured some and grabbed the carton of milk from Jerry who was reading the newspaper. "Jesus, Bobby, you animal"  
Bobby grinned and poured milk into his bowl. He took a few spoonful of cereal and while he was chewing, he said, "That boy's a keeper, Ma!"

"Bobby! You got spit and milk all over my paper dude!"

**And that's the end of Promises; He's A Keeper.  
**

**Review! Request!  
I write Twilight fanfics as well, preferably oneshots.**

In fact, feel free to request any movie, and if I have seen it, I will write it. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
